The invention relates to a switching device, in particular in a motor vehicle, which includes a control element having an operating interface.
More particularly, the invention relates to a switching device accommodated on the vehicle steering wheel or in the area of the doors or of the dashboard or the center console, for example, and serving for the control of a plurality of functions.
More recent switching devices in vehicles usually have a smooth, continuous surface below which a plurality of sensors is accommodated for controlling a variety of devices in a vehicle. The continuous operating interface on the control element results in a high-quality design. The individual control panels which are associated with the individual sensors are usually identified by symbols that are illuminated by the control panel being configured to be transparent in sections. The sensors located behind the control element are pressure-sensitive or touch-sensitive, in the case of pressure-sensitive sensors, the control element in the respective control panel will generally slightly yield, for example by an inherent elasticity. Since the switching travel is thus below the operators threshold of perception, the control element is moved laterally to a minimal extent by an electric drive to obtain a haptic feedback to the operator. The operator himself/herself is unable to distinguish this minimal lateral movement from a yielding or deflection of the control element, so that he/she is given the impression of a kind of snap-in or clicking of a switch as a response to an actuation of a switch. This electric motor system usually includes an electric haptics actuator which is mechanically coupled to the control element and displaces the latter for generating a haptic response signal when a switching signal is triggered. The haptics actuator comprises a coil and an armature. The armature is mounted in the coil with one or two end stops against which it abuts upon its reciprocating movement.